The present disclosure relates to an in-vehicle camera.
Drive recorders for recording outer peripheries in front of vehicles or the inside of the vehicles have come into widespread use. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-118482 discloses an in-vehicle camera, for drive recording installed in a vehicle and capable of recording the inside and the outside of the vehicle.
Temperature inside vehicles tends to be extremely high. In-vehicle cameras are installed adjacent to windshields and therefore irradiated with almost direct sunlight. Thus, the in-vehicle cameras are required to operate under high-temperature conditions. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-015457 discloses that an increase in temperature of an in-vehicle camera is suppressed by use of a heat-blocking material.